In a wireless network, a wireless client device may indicate to a user that a good wireless network connection exists whenever the client device is successfully associated with a wireless AP. However, other requirements (i.e., other than association) may need to be satisfied before a “useable” network connection is achieved. Thus, a user may be under the impression that data transfers to/from the network may be carried out at a time when no such capability exists.